


light up every part of me

by boyfrendery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/boyfrendery
Summary: The ice cube once in his hand is gone, completely melted and leaving behind only water droplets in his palm: it runs down the length of Renjun’s hand, along his wrist and down his forearm to drip over Lucas’ legs.“Just try to relax.” Renjun moves his hand lower, placing his wet palm flat on Lucas’ hips.“It’s, ah—” Lucas moans. “It’s not that cold anymore.”or: lucas and renjun decide to try something new
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	light up every part of me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n30BHPW0w3Y) song.

Lucas is… nervous, he realizes.

The rope binding him is tight, its coarse fibres digging into the tender skin around his wrists. It burns ever so slightly when he moves, leaving little room for him to struggle. The makeshift blindfold on his face blocks any light that could seep through; Renjun’s black tie, the same one he wore to work yesterday morning, sits smoothly over his eyelids and keeps him in the dark. All his remaining senses are hyper aware now: every sound and smell stronger, every sensation heightened. Lucas breathes in the smell of his cologne still clinging onto the tie — hints of fresh sage and seaweed, the salty ocean air mixed with aged wood. His dick hardens at the scent, turned on already by just the thought of Renjun.

Sweat falls in beads along the center of his chest, down his temples, even more dripping down his shoulders to pool at the base of his back. It’s incredibly embarrassing, the nervous sweat he’s already worked up from being bound like this, back leaned against the headboard with his wrists swung over his head. He feels like such a mess and nothing’s even happened.

Lucas thinks back to the incident that spurred this idea. How he stood in their kitchen with a glass full of ice cubes, popped them in his mouth like an afternoon snack because it was so fucking _hot_ in their 23rd floor apartment, no air conditioning to cool them in the dry July heat. How Renjun looked when he took one of the cubes from his glass and ran it along Lucas’ face, a boner immediately springing in his shorts when Renjun placed the ice on Lucas' forehead. Renjun’s lip curled into a smile that made Lucas’ heart stop right there, leap out of his chest as quickly as blood rushed to his dick.

It was a good idea at the time, still is. But now that he’s all tied up like this, Lucas isn’t so sure how to feel about it.

He tugs on the rope again, frustrated that he has no idea when Renjun will return. He twists and tries to pull away from the top of the headboard yet his efforts fall flat. Renjun has an arsenal of skills hidden up his sleeves, an inventory of talents that continue to amaze Lucas as he pulls them out one by one — knot-tying is no exception. 

The noise of the bedroom door clicking closed registers in Lucas’ ears. He instinctively turns his head up, searching for the sound of Renjun’s feet padding across the floor. His heart hammers in his chest with uncertainty. “Baobei?” 

A warm breath brushes along his ear, followed by the sweet, saccharine tone of Renjun’s voice as he says, “I’m here, my love.”

He plants a kiss on Lucas’ lips, a peck of acknowledgement more than anything, and Lucas can’t help but lean forward, chasing after his lips to just feel _something_ , to remind himself that Renjun’s here. Renjun doesn’t linger on the kiss for too long, pulling himself away to sit next to Lucas on the bed.

Renjun cups the side of Lucas’ face and caresses his cheek, soothing and reassuring. Lucas leans into his touch, letting his chin drop onto his shoulder and nestle into his palm. For a moment they don’t say anything, content with Renjun’s thumb stroking up and down along Lucas’ cheek. The repetition of it is comforting, grounding, but Lucas needs a bit more to keep his heart in place and his mind at peace.

The evening isn’t in his hands: Lucas is helpless in his spot, unable to move _or_ see, and all that’s really left for him to do is let Renjun take over the rest of the night. But there’s really no reason to be nervous, is there? This is new for both of them, an experience they agreed to try together, and still the nervous thrumming of his pulse won’t relent under his skin. Lucas trusts Renjun, knows that Renjun would never take advantage of the power he’s been given, yet rooted inside Lucas is a nervousness that swells in his chest, an ache that he couldn’t come to acknowledge until this moment: he’s _scared_.

Not scared of being hurt, no — he thinks he can handle that part of it all.

“Renjun?” 

Lucas feels him here, recognizes the dip in the mattress beside him and the sound of his breath, but still he calls for him in the darkness, needy to hear him again. The fear that sits in the pit of his stomach knots, twists itself there because Lucas is entirely out of his element, scared of the helplessness, the loss of control.

But he trusts Renjun, trusts him enough to give him this vulnerability: Renjun holds his entire heart, all of Lucas sitting in the palm of his hand. There’s nothing to fear.

So when Renjun hums, still stroking the side of his face with his thumb, Lucas bears himself a little bit more: “I love you.”

Lucas can’t see anything, but he hopes, _knows_ , that a small smile accompanies his words when Renjun replies, “and I love you, Xuxi.”

The weight on the bed disappears, as does the palm on his cheek. In the short distance away, Lucas hears Renjun open the drawer of their nightstand and grab something inside.

“I’ve got,” Renjun says, sitting back on the bed. “Lube, and the bowl of ice close by. If anything’s too much, just say the word and we can stop. No questions.”

Lucas hums in agreement. He focuses his train of thought on the sudden feeling of Renjun’s legs straddling his hips, how he lowers himself to take a seat on his lap, and his brain comes to a complete stop when he realizes that Renjun's completely naked. The only barrier between his dick pressing directly against the curve of Renjun’s ass is the underwear trapping him in place. Not being able to see the sheer beauty of Renjun on top of him makes Lucas all the more frustrated and _hard_. He bucks his hips upward, greedy to feel _something_ , however Renjun shuts that idea down, too.

“Not yet, babe. We haven’t even started.”

Lucas frowns, unafraid of showing the disappointment on his face, and it must be a funny sight because Renjun lets out an amused laugh in response. His weight shifts off Lucas’ lap for a moment, likely to reach for something on the nightstand, before settling back on top. He places one hand on Lucas’ hip, drawing small circles under the band of his underwear as he leans down to whisper into his ear: “just focus on me.”

Renjun’s other hand reaches toward his cheek, pressing his thumb against his skin. Lucas tenses up under his touch because it’s _cold_ , ice cold and moist, but he reminds himself to breathe in, then out, to sink into the feeling with each exhale. He melts further into his touch when Renjun places his entire palm against his skin, icy and damp, and the sensation would border discomfort if Lucas didn’t already feel like his body burning up, flames ablaze beneath his skin.

Renjun leans to the side again, picking up something that clanks against the nightstand, and places it closer to them, somewhere near the top of the mattress. His hand comes back to brush the hair out of Lucas’ eyes, pushing the strands away from his forehead, and water drips onto Lucas' temples. “How’s that feel?”

“Cold.”

Renjun waits a moment, rolling something in his palms, then touches Lucas’ forehead with a smooth, frozen surface. _An ice cube_ , his brain supplies, so piercing and new that he recoils at first, shocked by the immediate cold that hits his skin. Renjun doesn’t react, just continues to press his thumb into Lucas’ hips as he runs the small piece of ice along his hairline and temple. Each movement makes the cube melt even more, water dripping down the side of his face. By the time it melts entirely, Lucas relishes in the relief it provides, cooling down his skin. 

Renjun takes out another cube and begins the trail again, gradually moving down the other side of his face. “How about now?”

“Better,” Lucas sighs.

There’s barely anything left in his fingers when Renjun slides the cube down the bridge of Lucas' nose and traces the perimeter of his lips. It’s hardly there at all when Renjun places it in the center of Lucas’ mouth and says, “open.”

Lucas does as he’s asked, parting his lips to let Renjun slip the last of the ice into his mouth. It melts instantly on his tongue, quenching the thirst he didn’t know he had.

He gets so distracted by that momentary satisfaction, licking his lips for more, that when Renjun leans down and kisses him, his heart flatlines for a second before starting up again. Renjun's lips are cold and moist, crashing over his without any grace or mercy. He coaxes him open with his tongue, eager for entry, and Lucas drinks in every movement, letting Renjun slip the ice cube held in his mouth past the seams of his lips.

Renjun tastes like lust, the tongue roaming the inside of Lucas' mouth anything but patient. He leans into his chest, pressing himself against Lucas' torso, and all Lucas can really do is just lie there, kiss the wet lips that slide over his own. He stays still as the hand held on his hip lowers and lowers until it’s pressed over the cloth covering his dick, so close to being _close_ that Lucas feels himself twitch inside his underwear.

Renjun smiles against his lips, mutters his praises all sweet and teasing. “You’re so cute like this, Xuxi, so _needy_. So good for me.”

Lucas wants nothing more than to be able to do _something_ , hold Renjun close to him and kiss him harder, look into his eyes and see the satisfied grin he’s certain is spread on Renjun’s face. He tries and knows in the end that it’s useless; Lucas tugs on his restraints once more, wriggling his wrists in their place to no avail.

Another ice cube is placed against Lucas’ chin, a searing sensation as it starts to melt immediately on contact. Renjun traces along the edge of his jaw until he reaches Lucas’ neck, sliding it down the veins that pulse wildly under his skin. Each new cube is still freezing cold in the same way as when they started, but Lucas is learning to accept the raw feeling that numbs his nerves, welcoming the way it shocks then soothes and melts with time. Every movement is electrifying, tingles running through his body that light him up from the inside out. 

It’s thrilling, not knowing what Renjun will do, where he’ll touch him next. But Lucas so badly wishes he could touch him back.

The melted cube pools at the base of his neck and sits along his clavicle. Renjun blows a puff of cool air onto his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Lucas is sensitive, overwhelmingly sensitive to every brush of contact along his skin, and just when he thinks Renjun’s done, his boyfriend attaches himself to the wet spot along his jugular and licks, pressing his lips around it as he sweeps his tongue with diligence.

Lucas moans, lolling his head to the side to bear more of his neck for Renjun. His dick is painfully hard and neglected, leaking precum against his underwear.

“‘Jun,” he whimpers. Renjun sucks on his skin, enough pressure to leave a bruise. “I— please, baby.”

“Patience, babe.” Renjun sits up, completely gets off of Lucas’ lap, and leaves him on the bed. “Patience. I’ll be right back.”

Renjun only leaves for five minutes, likely even less than that, yet it’s too _long_ for Lucas. Alone he notices the spot beneath his back, the sheets damp from his sweat, and how tight his boxers feel against his dick. The fibres around his wrist dig deeper into his skin, a raw burn that will definitely leave an angry bruise for the morning, but he doesn’t ponder on any of those things at the moment. He needs Renjun _now_ , needs his touch on him with a desire that burns in the deepest chamber of his heart.

Lucas only knows Renjun’s back when he hears the bedroom door click closed again. He confirms it when Renjun sits next to him on the bed and places a piece of ice on Lucas’ chest, cold against his sternum, leaving it there to slide down his torso and melt.

Renjun rests a soothing palm over the top of Lucas’ heart, just enough pressure weighing down on him to hold him in place. He leaves a kiss on his lips, once more for reassurance. Lucas takes the chance to lurch forward again, to use whatever strength he has left in his upper body to chase after the warmth of Renjun’s lips on his.

“Relax for me, Xuxi,” Renjun asks.

Lucas vaguely registers the feeling of Renjun’s hand slowly, slowly making its way down his chest and stomach, down until his thumb grips onto his thigh, spreading him apart. Renjun keeps pressing reassuring kisses on Lucas, rolling his tongue over his lips as he plays with an ice cube in his palm. Lucas only senses as much because a drop of melted ice falls onto his skin; he winces at the sudden cold, surprised for a moment. 

Renjun leaves one final, fleeting kiss on his lips before he gets up and settles himself between Lucas’ legs, seated on the bed. The ice cube once in his hand is gone, completely melted and leaving behind only water droplets in his palm: it runs down the length of Renjun’s hand, along his wrist and down his forearm to drip over Lucas’ legs.

“Just try to relax.” Renjun moves his hand lower, placing his wet palm flat on Lucas’ hips.

“It’s, _ah_ —” Lucas moans. “It’s not that cold anymore.”

He hears a noncommittal hum from Renjun, then adjusts himself as Renjun slides his underwear off his legs. Lucas moans at the freedom of his dick finally, _finally_ free, swelling against his stomach.

Then Renjun takes a hold of Lucas’ dick in his hand, cold and wet and divine as he strokes him, tight fingers wrapped around his shaft.

“Fuck,” he groans. Without fully realizing, Lucas struggles against his wrists again, the rope digging into his skin even more.

“Babe.” Renjun stops his movements, squeezing onto Lucas’ thigh. “You need to stop resisting, okay? Please.” Renjun moves his hand upward until it holds Lucas’ hip, tracing small circles there again. “Relax and let me take care of you.”

“Sorry,” Lucas says sheepishly. He can’t tell how bad the marks are against his skin but the pain isn’t his biggest concern right now: he’s too caught up on the feeling of Renjun’s hand on his dick, still and unmoving. He catches himself from bucking his hips up into his hand, waiting for whenever Renjun deems it’s right to continue again. “Just wanna touch you.”

Lucas relaxes himself, grounds his mind in the soothing circles traced onto his skin, and the movement of Renjun stroking his dick only comes with even more pleasure when his mind settles on just _being_ , giving himself to Renjun. Lucas keeps focused on that feeling, how Renjun thumbs at his slit with cold fingers, the water droplets running down the length of his dick. Renjun grips onto him tighter, working quick with each stroke upward, and Lucas closes his eyes beneath the blindfold to focus on it even more, each stroke taking him further and further.

The pleasure that begins to pool inside of him comes to a halt when Renjun pulls off, reaching over for the bowl again. Lucas hears the sound of him taking out another ice cube; he loses the thought when Renjun’s hand is back on his dick again, stroking him at a slower pace.

Renjun moves around on the bed, adjusting his position until he’s comfortable, the hand on Lucas’ hip heading south to rest on his thigh instead. And just as he’s come to accept the slow build of his orgasm, Renjun lowers himself to take Lucas into his mouth, all the melted ice water coating his lips. Renjun laps his tongue over his head as he keeps time with his hand, each upward stroke accompanied by the bob of Renjun’s hollowed cheeks.

“ _Fuck,_ ‘Jun, fuck.”

Lucas can only imagine how beautiful Renjun must be right now, plush lips around his dick, swollen and glossy with spit, his gaze turned upward to look at Lucas like he always does. He needs to see him right now, to dig his fingers into Renjun’s hair and push him further, encouraging him to take Lucas’ dick the way he knows he can. But Lucas doesn’t, he _can’t_ do any of that. He just wriggles against the bedpost again, his dick throbbing when he’s met with resistance.

“Renjun, please,” Lucas begs, breath hitching. He gulps, not caring for how desperate he must sound as he says, “want— _need_ to see you.”

Renjun takes all of him in his mouth, swirling his tongue graciously on the underside of his tip, before he hops off the bed. He leaves an open-mouthed kiss on his hip bone, the cool contact of his wet lips making Lucas tremble. “What do you want to see me do, hm?”

“I wanna see your pretty hands,” Lucas says, head turning to the dip in the bed where Renjun sits next to him. “And your pretty lips wrapped around my dick.” 

Renjun starts trailing a fresh piece of ice along Lucas’ neck, lowering it down his chest while he licks on the water left behind on his collarbone.

Lucas continues, set on letting Renjun know every thought that’s ran through his mind tonight. “I wanna see your face when I come inside you.”

An ice cube on the other side of his neck, along the column of his veins, cascading down with each heartbeat.

“See my dick disappear in you over and over.”

Another one, placed in the palm of Lucas’ tied-up hands, ice melting down his arms.

“See you bounce on my lap and moan my name.”

And the last one, in Renjun’s mouth, melting into nothing when he kisses Lucas, the water marking a cold path down the corner of his lips.

Renjun brackets his legs on either side of his lap, pressing his ass down on Lucas’ dick. His hands run wildly up the sides of his torso, past his shoulders and up his arms.

Then Renjun reaches up toward Lucas' wrists, a wave of relief crashing over him as Renjun unties the rope with quick fingers. He whimpers at the sudden loss, arms slumping down to his sides, numb and aching from what they’ve endured. Renjun spends some time massaging them with his hands before finally pulling the blindfold off Lucas’ face, all the harnesses tossed off the bed.

Lucas keeps his eyes closed when he wraps his arms around Renjun’s body, a tight embrace to pull him closer. He digs his face into Renjun’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of his hair, his skin and his sweat and _him_ , before cupping his face with both hands. Lucas is millimeters from Renjun’s face when he finally opens his eyes to brightness: both the fluorescence of the ceiling lights, blinding, and the light held in Renjun’s sparkling eyes, brilliant and beautiful and all his to see.

Lucas kisses his eyelids, tender. “Why’d you untie me? I didn’t say to stop.”

Renjun giggles, landing a smooch on Lucas’ cheek. “I like the ice, but I’m not sure if bondage is our thing yet. Besides.” He lowers his lips to meet Lucas’ ear, a tickle of warmth in his whisper. “I want you to see how good I can take you.”

Lucas doesn’t need to be told twice.

He nudges toward the side of the bed, reaching absently with his arm toward the night stand — as much as he can with Renjun still on his lap, his tongue and lips nipping on his earlobe like a playful kitten. It’s difficult to resist the urge to kiss the daylight out of Renjun, so turned on by how fast he flipped the switch to become this cute and teasing in his lap, but Lucas maintains his resolve: he eventually finds the lube and the bowl of ice, fiddling with one of the cubes to place it into his mouth. He sucks on it, melting it on his tongue before kissing Renjun again.

And when they kiss again, _god_ — he never wants it to end.

Lucas sucks on Renjun’s bottom lip, nibbling on it with light grazes of his teeth. Renjun is pliant in his hands, giving in to every caress up his spine, leaning into where Lucas holds him at the nape of his neck. Lucas asks with bruising kisses and Renjun surrenders to him, opening up to let Lucas explore inside. He passes the ice cube into Renjun’s mouth and writes a silent song with his tongue, every flick of his tip a note just for Renjun to hear. 

They separate with reddened lips, stopping with barely any room between them. Lucas breathes in Renjun’s air, willing his pulse to slow down. Being this close to Renjun is always so heartstopping, no matter how many times they’ve done this before. 

Renjun fixes his gaze on Lucas, locks eyes on him and nods, a silent affirmation that everything’s okay, he wants more. 

Lucas understands, pecking his lips as he carefully maneuvers Renjun off his lap. He finds the bottle of lube and coats his dick, spreading lube along his shaft until he’s slick. He rubs the excess around Renjun’s rim, gently prodding him open with one finger, then another, pushing until he’s knuckle deep inside. Renjun takes him with enthusiasm, drops himself onto Lucas without a second thought and starts moving up and down. Lucas can’t be more grateful to have the blindfold off, that he can marvel in the beauty of Renjun riding his fingers. 

“Xuxi,” he whines as Lucas crooks upward, pressing against his walls. 

Once the glide becomes easier and he knows Renjun is ready, Lucas pulls out his fingers and holds up his dick, letting Renjun take care of lining himself up. Renjun holds onto Lucas’ shoulders as he lowers himself down, mouth falling open with a gasp when Lucas passes his entrance. His head falls into a slump against Lucas' shoulder, nose nestled in the crook of his neck. Quiet panting heats up the skin there as Renjun sinks lower; Lucas rubs Renjun’s back, encouraging and soothing as his boyfriend adjusts himself to the girth, waiting for the certainty that Renjun can move with confidence.

Renjun finds Lucas’ lips again, mouthing at him lazily as he slides up and down Lucas’ length in shallow movements. He kisses him without much purpose, eyes closed and lips moving against Lucas’ own rather than kissing into them, but Lucas can’t find it in him to care much at all: the night is still Renjun’s ship to steer however he pleases, even if that means lying here as Renjun rocks his hips slow on him. 

Lucas is just happy to be holding him in his hands, fingers lost in the mess of his hair while his palm glides down his back to squeeze his ass. He’d be happy to stay like this all night if that’s what Renjun wanted.

In time, Renjun finds the vigour to take more and picks up his pace, intention in every kiss as he fucks himself on Lucas’ dick. He moans with each thrust and Lucas swallows all of his words, every quiet pant in his mouth as sweet as candy on his lips.

“Fuck,” Renjun gasps, breathy. His eyes open up to look at Lucas, glassy and unfocused, and all the composure he feigned a few minutes ago is completely lost as his hips start to lose rhythm. He falters on Lucas’ lap, carelessly moving to chase his pleasure.

Lucas untangles his fingers from Renjun’s hair to graze down his neck, feeling the sweat that runs down as he touches all parts of his back, fingers pressing into his waist and hips until they land on his ass. He grips there, firm enough to keep Renjun in place, and finds the strength to snap his hips upward and bottom out.

Renjun sits up, his hands finding home along the sides of Lucas’ torso. There’s a sheen of sweat that coats the center of his chest, even more glistening along the column of Renjun’s neck, and it’s _beautiful,_ a sight Lucas will never tire of seeing.

Lucas thrusts into him quickly, one long stroke to let Renjun feel his entire length, and the broken noise that escapes his lips goes straight to Lucas’ dick. He thrusts into him again, and again, fuelled by all the pretty moans that Renjun has to offer.

The way Lucas’ name rolls off Renjun’s lips is honey wrapped in sin, sweet filth dripping off his tongue. Lucas can’t wait to hear it again.

He continues increasing speed, every thrust wracking through Renjun’s body. Precum drips off Renjun’s dick, rolling down his length and onto Lucas’ stomach. He catches sight of it, translucence reflecting under the light. It would be a waste to let it sit there.

Lucas sneaks a hand between them and wraps it around Renjun’s dick, coating him in his own precum. Satisfied, he takes Renjun’s hand in his, guiding him to his own dick.

“Wanna see you touch yourself.”

Renjun obliges, slim fingers taking himself in smooth strokes, and the view is so needy, so wanting that Lucas feels himself harden even more. He fucks into Renjun faster, watching Renjun jerk himself off, head tossed back and mouth slack open. Each snap into him builds the tension in his stomach; Renjun matches his brutal pace with his hand, stroking himself quicker and quicker.

Renjun purposely clenches around him, tight heat around Lucas’ dick with a blissed-out grin on his face. It’s that sudden warmth, the added friction that makes Lucas lose it, hips stuttering then stilling, vision going white as he cums inside of Renjun. He fills him up with one final thrust upward, his throat ruined as he moans loud enough for their neighbours to hear. “Renjun, ah, _fuck._ ”

Lucas’ fingers bruise into Renjun’s hips as he stops rocking, barely moving Renjun on his lap. He watches as Renjun strokes himself, eyes locked on him until spurts of cum coat Renjun’s hand and both their stomachs.

They catch their breaths, heaving chests finding their natural rhythm again. Lucas’ eyes settle for a moment and close — the last he sees is the ceiling light on top of him, shining behind Renjun’s figure.

When he opens his eyes again, the overhead lights are off, the room lit solely by the lamp on the nightstand. Renjun’s no longer on top of him, his warmth replaced by their blanket laid over his torso. There’s a sticky trail of dried cum down his inner thigh that binds him to the bed sheet but the mess previously on his stomach is all wiped off. He rotates his wrists, acutely aware of the ache that surrounds them when he moves. Lucas ignores the pain for now: he wraps his arm around the body next to him, chin brushing against the soft tuft of brown hair nestled against his shoulder. 

Renjun is warm, relaxed, curled into his chest with eyelids fluttered shut. Red still tops the crest of his ears, a little afterglow painting his cheeks and lips in dusty pink. He breathes shallow puffs of air onto Lucas’ skin, not yet asleep and not quite awake.

Lucas steals a kiss on his forehead, the first time he does all night. The gesture is enough to rouse Renjun back to earth, blinking slow and grabbing onto Lucas’ body before turning his face to look at him.

“Thought you almost died for a second,” Renjun says, anything but serious as the curves of his lips turn upward into a smile. “Y'know, your heart beats at the pace of an excited puppy.”

“If I die,” Lucas leans in again, capturing Renjun in another kiss. “It’s because you make my heart stop, baobei.”

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to kun for calling lucas "[heaty](https://twitter.com/lucashaeyadwae/status/1210958818772803585)" that one time
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boyfrendery) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boyfrendery)


End file.
